


Not What He Seems

by Mystuffedgorilla012



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystuffedgorilla012/pseuds/Mystuffedgorilla012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn was just a normal girl about to graduate high school, living in Pasadena, California with her mom and siblings only caring about going to college until her mom gets a promotion in Tokyo and has to leave for the summer so Evelyn has to go to London to live with her father who just happens to be the producer of a certain boyband named One Direction who she just happens to despise, but does a certain boy have the ability to change that opinion. Follow Evelyn on her journey through love and lust, hate and trust, and finding out that he's not what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Seems

Just as my alarm clock went off I knew today would suck, like every other day. My name is Evelyn Pulchra, it means beautiful in Latin and ironically I don't think I'm beautiful . I guess I should tell you what I look like huh, I'm about 5'11 and super pale, my eyes are blue but some say silver and I have long brown hair that just makes me look like I just died. My body is pretty thin with absolutely no shape at all and to top it off small boobs and virtually no butt. My friends say I have that new vogue sorta look that's nerdy and scrawny. I'm 17 high school is about to finish and I'm finally ready to begin my life but there is always something to stop me when I have something good going on. Like for instance my little sister always playing that dumb boy bands shitty ass music like no stop, what's that called again ohh right even the name sounds dumb, One Direction. Speak of the devil, " JACKIE SHUT THAT SHIT OFF IT'S 6:00 IN THE MORNING!!" I screamed earning a groan from Drew my brother and a sudden shut down of the gay music from Jackie. Then I looked at my clock and screamed " Ohh shit!!" 30 minutes till the bus comes, I ran to my closet and grabbed my teal floral blouse that was high-low and a pair of Abercrombie jeans that had a cool paisley design on them and my black TOMS. I took off to my vanity and applied my normal make up but I put on eyeliner instead of eyeshadow today, why? Because I have to dress to impress today I gotta snatch a boy for prom, it's in two weeks and I have yet to find a date!! Finally I finished and bolt down the stairs nearly busting my ass tripping over my own feet. "Good morning sweetheart!" My mother said too sweetly from the kitchen, 'what's going on?' I thought to my self. "What's the issue now?" I asked knowing I was about to be in some sort of trouble. "Well I have an issue with this summer, I have to go to Tokyo for work so you will be spending the summer with your father in London." WAIT WUT?!?! "What about Drew and Jackie?" I asked "They will be going to live with aunt Karen." "Why can't I go with them?" "Because Evelyn you are the problem child and I know for a fact he can fix you." She said like she was the shit, God I really needed to get away from that, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "What is dad up to now a days?" I asked, I haven't seen him for about two years I mean we talk at least once a week but I haven't been in the same room as him in that long because well me and him don't really get along all to well. "Well you see he is managing some English band for Simon from American Idol, and he said that since you want to be a fashion designer that you would be helping their stylist to dress them for concerts and events and such, but you will be under strict watch by your father." She said, I could see the worry in her eyes as she looked away from me for a second whilst talking about said band, I have to say I'm a bit excited because well me a girl from tiny little Pasadena, California going to London to work for some cool band I have yet to find the name of just sounds well amazing! But who is this mystery band? "Mom?" I spoke through the silence. "What is the bands name?" She looked around for a moment to make sure we are alone and the whispered in my ear "One Direction." I felt my heart drop, it felt like if I stood up it would fall out of my butt (my heart that is). Of course it had to be that horrid crap Jackie listens to of fuckin' course! I looked at my watch, FLYING POOP! "I'M LATE I'M SO VERY LATE!!!!!!" I screeched and my mom just looked exasperated with her curly blonde hair flying into her face. "Alright, since its your last day you don't have to go, graduation already happened anyway." She sighed and left me alone with my thoughts and willow my cool colored cat that purred next to me. "Ohh, by the way we leave at 7:00 tomorrow morning for LAX ok!" TOMORROW CRAP!! And on that note I scrambled to my room and started to pack everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im kaitlyn and this is my first fanfic but i have read many so i know my way of writing is ok.... So yeah hope you like it.
> 
> ~kaitlyn^~^


End file.
